Convergence
by Makilome the Lady Autist
Summary: Two worlds, decades apart, never meant to collide. Two deeply powerful people never meant to meet. Also known as that one story where Gellert Grindlewald saved Bonnie Bennett from the Prison World and it changed everything.
1. You're Safe Now, Bonnie Bennett

Convergence

Two worlds, decades apart, never meant to collide. Two dangerous, powerful people never meant to meet. Two legacies intertwining even as they are being formed. Also known as that one story where Bonnie Bennett is saved from the Prison World by one Gellert Grindlewald.

**Chapter I: You're Safe Now, Bonnie Bennett**

Posing as Percival Graves, Gellert has constant visions of the life of a witch with power that matches his own. When he figures out these are not regular dreams and the witch in them is trapped he decides to do something about it.

Cast:

Bonnie Bennett: Kat Graham

Gellert Grindlewald: Colin Farrel

**POV Gellert Grindlewald**

**New York City, November 1926**

Gellert woke with a jerk, covered in sweat. It was her again. Haunting his dreams like a ghost. Scenes from a life of a powerful witch. Snippets of agonizing pain, breath taking rage, righteous fury. Nightmares made real, as real as a Dementor's kiss.

Visions of a world far removed from his own, full of modern marvels, ancient monsters, and aching loneliness on a level even he never felt before. And always her, with those haunting eyes, like the purest jade. Eyes filled with more pain, more anger, more power, more wisdom than should be possible of someone her age, someone who had never been allowed to set foot in their world.

It now had been 3 months since the visions started. It began with the sound of agonizing cries, image of a beautiful young woman crying on a porch. At first he thought nothing of it. Then the snippets began. A spell to powerful to be contained between her and an elder, costing the elder witch her life.

The threat of an Ancient monster, an Original. The lengths the witch went to, the path she traveled alone to protect her friend. The power of 100 witches. Bringing the Original to his knees. The betrayal of an ally that began a battle of wills. A struggle as old as time itself. Power vs Power. And in that struggle the forging of the most unlikely friendship.

Reminded him of him and Albus once upon a time, the bond between the witch and the cheeky blue eyed vampire. And like Albus, an alliance betrayed time and again. All in the name of love of course. He wondered how Albus would feel if he knew how similar he was to the blue eyed devil.

The visions grew darker still. Dark family secrets, a power that Gellert thought lost to time, Expression. The manipulation of an Ancient sorcerer who's name was only spoken in the shadows of the oldest families of their world. Silas the Sumerian. So the stories were true!

One last sacrifice made with only the youngest Original there to care. A ghost watching her friends move on, unable to do so herself. She raised the dead with that sacrifice. Her life worth so much, for that of a boy. A worthless, pathetic, drug loving boy. How it angered him!

The other ancient one. Quetsiya, the most powerful witch to ever live, Creator of the Other side. Her return as the Anchor and the long march back towards death, access to her great power blocked. The torture of all those souls passing through her.

They could not stop the collapse to the Other side. In the end. The vampire taking her hand as she was taken. The discovery of where they were. The meeting of the thrice cursed Siphoner. The contest of wills that she won, saving the vampire.

And now trapped, trapped with only that psychopath for company. It began to occur to him that these are more than just dreams, more than just visions. These were cries for help from a witch powerful enough to send them through time and space.

And who was he to deny a lady? She may know nothing of their world, nothing of him but her knowledge would be invaluable to his cause. The fact that she could match both him and Albus in power and was easy on the eyes also did much to plead her case. Her secrets drew him in like a moth to a flame. Unlike Albus, she was no stranger to experiments, to blood magic.

She had learned magic his world forgot, had forbidden. He hungared for it! And so he began his discreet travels to Oregon, to the Parker family and to Mystic Falls to learn everything he could about Prison Worlds.

-**chapter break-**

**New York City**

**December, 1926**

It took him a month to gain the knowledge he needed, to get all he needed to reach her. To wrench her out of there he needed Bennett blood and an Ascendant, a key that licked the monsters of the Prison World.

Using methods similar to the Originals left a bad taste in his mouth, but Gellert knew all to well the effect he had on others. Who knew how to entice, to draw the eye and the mind, it was how he originally won Albus after all. He was a master of seduction and he used it.

Not that it had any effect on the Bennett witch of the time. She saw right through him and only when he came clean about visions of a Bennett calling for help did she give a vile of her powerful blood. It was a sobering experience meeting her. He felt humbled yet strangely lighter for it. The Bennett family seemed to prove the point he was trying to make by their very existence after all.

Yet it was seduction along with the distasteful task of bedding both the Patriarch and Matriarch of the Parker family that allowed him to slip away unnoticed with the ascendant. But it was all worth it!

He harvested from himself the last thing he needed, that which would bring his witch, for so she would be, to him as opposed to her own time and anchor her there, to his time. If it just so happened to bond her to him, well that was just a happy side benefit, wasn't it?

He chose the same abandoned warehouse where he often met with his pawn, Creedence, to complete the ritual. Everything was almost ready. Anticipation filled him. His magic trimmed through him, magnified by the Elder Wand. Pulling this off would change everything, he was sure of it!

**-chapter break-**

Later that day…..

What an interesting monkey wrench, or this case pawn, Albus tried to throw in his plans! He was almost grateful for it! It was good to know exactly what of his plans his old lover knew or suspected and what he didn't. Thankfully, it appeared Albus knew nothing of his most recent travels which was a blessing. He hadn't exactly been discreet with his seduction of the Parker's.

Newt Scaramander was an interesting pawn, he would give him that. He seemed the complete bumbling fool but there was something about him, something in the eyes that told him that the picture Newt created was deliberate. He was not what he seemed, and had managed to gain in his own foot hold in MACUSA by means of the Goldstein sisters. Color Gellert impressed!

It certainly had him wondering exactly what Albus was up to, what move he would make next. It almost delayed his set task. But Gellert was to close now. To close to his goal. To close to the Key of winning this war before it even began to wait.

So, after the interesting meeting with Mr. Scaramander Gellert wrapped things up for the day and set himself to the task. He took the usual path "home" taking care to not appear to be doing anything unusual. With Albus' little spy here one couldn't be to careful.

It was with the Elder Wand that he apparated inside the warehouse. He immediately stripped out of his putter robes. This kind of magic demanded a sacrifice, his blood, his sweat, his tears, his magic, his soul and he would give them all willingly.

**-chapter break-**

The Witching Hour

Midnight

At the strike of night Gellert slit both his wrists deeply with a pure silver dagger, mixing his life's blood with Bennett blood and with the last of his strength dipping his hands in mingled mixture and slamming it on the now active ascendant.

A wave of power slammed through him, brighter than white flame, all thoughts consumed in the haze. He felt his body being thrown back and that same light in case the entirety of the warehouse.

It could of been but a few moments or an age before the light began to dim and Gellert became again aware of his surroundings. Obviously his sacrifice had been considered worthy. His wrists were entirely healed and although not back to full strength he found he could move his limbs with relative ease.

It was when he looked to where the ascendant that he saw two bodies crumbled on the ground. He picked up the Elder Wand on his way over. One body was that of a male. Dark hair. The Siphoner. Gellert didn't hesitate. He knelt close, grabbing him by the scruff of his next. His eyes popped open and Gellert stared into them.

"Give Death my best when you meet him, Abomination!" Gellert whispered. "Avada Kedavra!" He sent the killing curse into that freak of nature. The sickly green light and his voice caused the other body stir. The noise caused Gellert to turn to the other person in the room. Even muted he could feel the power coming off her in waves, breath taking.

"Mmmmhmmm what? Where am I?" Came a voice, one of the most seductive he ever heard, in spite of it's weakened state. He made his way over to her slowly, to not startle her. She was wounded, he noticed, had all the signs of major blood loss. She would need blood replishner potion, and soon, before she went into shock.

She noticed him and the now dead Siphoner at the same time. He reached her, hand cupping her cheek as he gazed into the most hypnotizing eyes he had ever seen, brimming with power though dangerously depleted. They obviously been battling before his intervention. Blood came from her side's.

"I heard your call." He told her gently, still memorized. "He shall trouble you no more. You are safe now, Bonnie Bennett." A sob came out of her and out of relief with what remaining strength she had she launched herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her gently as he could while she let it all out.

He was stunned by the emotions that slammed through him when she did. She fit in his arms like she belonged there, her power wrapped around his as though they were made from the same forge. The weakness in her grip alarming him causing him to reluctantly pulll back.

"You are gravely wounded, mein Schönheit." He stated gently, cupping both his hands on her face. Drinking in those lovely features that haunted him so long. When a tear ran down her cheek he wiped it with his thumb, dangerous rage boiling in him at the sight of it. He should have tortured that bastard!

Her eyes dropped a little, her remaining strength training fast. " I don't think I can stand." She stated. He slowly placed his arms, one under her knees and the other her back. "Then allow me to assist." He stated while lifting her bridal style.

There was no choice but to apparated and so he did. He floo called his field healer immediately after reaching his 'home' and setting her in his bed. It was tough and go but in the end she was on the mend.

A surge of affection filled him at the sight of her and a possessive need to be near her when she drifted again. Emotions alien as he had not known them in years. He decided to ponder them later, even as he tenderly kissed her smooth forehead.


	2. All That Jazz

**Chapter Two: All That Jazz**

Gellert has the unenviable task of informing Bonnie not only of where, but **WHEN **she is. He finds a distaste for being the one who is interrogated and lets more slip out than he would like.

**Gellert's POV**

**New York City**

**Percival Graves' Apartment**

**Before work the next morning**

It was slowly, and with great difficulty Gellert managed to rouse himself the next morning. He was still magickly drained, and uncharacteristic lethargy running through all his limbs and his mind cloudy. He slowly sat up on the lounger he slept on the night before, running his hands through his hair, sweeping it back from his eyes.

It took a moment to regain his bearings. And it was a sound from the other side of the flat that suddenly snapped him back into it. Images from the previous night flooded his mind and he suddenly remembered he was not there alone!

Immediately he jumped into gear, getting coffee going, wondering what in the name of the Three Brothers he was going to say to her! It was one thing the night before, to just accept he somehow heard her cry for help as she was delirious from blood loss and reeling from extreme magickal drainage, but now?

How the Hölle was he going to explain to her that she was now over 8 decades in the past?! And that was just the beginning! How to explain an entire world of people like her, a world she had been excluded from and hadn't even known existed?!

He would have to come up with something fast. Some version of the truth that didn't paint him in a bad light. Fact of the matter was, he did need her for the Cause. But that girl had been used and carelessly cast aside to many times. Starting with his Cause was probably not the best idea.

The decision was made for him when a pair of tan, shapely ankles came into the line of his sight where he was gazing. One foot began tapping the ground expectantly. Slowly he moved his gaze up, not lingering long but appreciative of what he was seeing. He stomped down on his inclination to charm the impatient beauty.

He noticed with relief her eyes were now clear, though still tired. "I suppose you require an explanation. I don't imagine it was me you were expecting when you were pulled out of that nightmare." He started. "That would be a good place to start. But first, who the hell are you? Where are we? And what the hell did you mean that you heard my call?" that voice, smooth as honey came out.

" So you do remember that. Very well. Take a seat. You are going to need it. Are you a drinking woman, Miss Bennett?" He motioned her to sit next to him and slowly, cautiously, she did so. "That bad, huh?" she asked. He let out a slow breath turning towards her. "Depends on how you look at it, mein

Schönheit." He replied.

"Yep!" She stated to herself. "This conversation is going to require alcohol. Give us a tall one, Mr Tall, Dark, and German." she said, smirking to herself. "And don't judge me for drinking this early!" she added, though mainly it appeared she was speaking to herself.

Meanwhile Gellert had cracked an amused grin. Tall he was, German too, but he was about as pale as they came! He gave her a mock bow and stated "As my lady commands!" And got up. If she was drinking, so was he! Maybe it would sooth his frazzled nerves.

His mischievous side got the better of him, so he went for Ogden's Finest. He wandessly summoned two glasses and caught one in each hand, causing to arch an eyebrow. Her posture relaxed a little. "So you're a witch, makes sense." She said, mostly to herself.

"No." He stated poring the firewhiskey. "Females are witches, my dear. In my world, males are called wizards." He stated. "Your...world?" She let out. He let out a sigh. "We will get into that a little later." He made his way back to his lounger and sat down, handing her the glass.

"Yep, definately requires alcohol." She said staring into the contents of her glass and then taking a small sip. She made a small gasping sound but handled her discarding hard liquor like a pro. "Interesting drink" she stated. He gave her a smirk.

" To answer your questions we will start with my name. My name is Gellert, Gellert Grindlewald. At your service." He reached and took one of her hands, a jolt of energy shooting between them as he did so. He ignored it, storing away the information for later. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, only slightly disappointed when she didnt blush in response.

" Gellert Grindlewald the Wizard." She stated with a smirk. She took her hand back. She took another sip of her drink, the grimace less noticeable. "Well I guess that makes me Bonnie Bennett, the Witch." She stated. Her amusement made her eyes light up, Gellert decided he quite liked the look.

He took a long drought of his own drink, feeling her eyes on him. "I am sure you know that certain magicals have special gifts, beyond just their magick. Rare abilities that not all our kind have." He started watching her reaction to his words.

She heaved a large sigh. "Yes, of that I am unfortunately very aware." He lost her for a moment, her mind traveling to a place where he could not follow. His anger returned. How those muggles used and abused her extraordinary gifts! A small growl made its way out, apparently pulling his witch back to the present as she gave him a strange look.

He gave her an apologetic look. She cleared her throat. " You were saying?" She stated, gesturing for him to continue. " I have the Sight." He began. She set her glass down on the table and nodded to herself. "Ok, this is starting to make a little more sense. Continue." She responded to his confession.

He was a little taken back by her response. True Seerers were extremely rare in their world. "Gellert! You were saying?" She prodded, bringing him out of his thoughts. "My Sight works two ways. I have the occasional visions, little snippets of future events, a small piece of a bigger picture. And then there is the second way it works." She leaned forward. "You have dreams." She stated a little to knowingly.

He stored that knowledge for later. "Yes. And I saw you. The sheer power of your call for help, I doubt you realize how strong it was, how far reaching. I dare say all Magicals could feel it in someway." He stated. He ploughed forward, taking both her hands in his for what he had to say next.

They tensed a moment before relaxing in his hold. He all the while trying to radiate calm into her through touch. " I saw you crying on the porch. I saw the vampire, I saw that ficken physcopath and what he did to you!" his grip on her hands tightened and rage filled him at the memory.

Pain, agonizing, soul crushing pain in those eyes. His gaze softened. "Perhaps you should take another drink." He stated softly. He let loose her grip and she did just that, taking down half the glass before coughing. He patted her back. " Go gently dear one. There is plenty more." He gave her a soft smile.

"I'm glad he's dead!" She said with such venom a chill went down his spine. "I am glad I killed him!" he replied with not even a hint of remorse. "But… there is more to this than you are telling me." She stated, her soul penetrating gaze eerily similar to that of her great grand mother. He had no doubt that she could read his soul, should she choose.

He decided to come clean, if not completely, not yet at any rate. " I had glimpses, glimpses into your life before the Prison World." as soon as the words left his mouth he was sorry. The guilt on her face! It shocked him. She had nothing to feel guilty for!

"When I sent Damon out, at first I was relieved. But day after day went by trapped with that animal. No sign of anyone trying to get me out. Now I know Damon. I know he was trying but damn It! Every time they needed help, when their lives were on the line I dropped everything! I would sacrifice, I would push myself, I would do and risk everything till I had an answer! I ALWAYS CAME THROUGH! But when I needed them…" she hung her head in defeat.

" I became bitter, every sacrifice played on repeat in my mind. I guess you picked up on it." She finished. She sounded so guilty, so tired. " Bonnie?" She wouldn't look at them. "Bonnie look at me." He insisted. She shook her head no. "Look. At. Me!" He said taking her head in his hands forcing her to look at him.

" You have nothing to feel guilty about. You did nothing wrong. You loved them and they knew it. Knew you would do anything to protect them. They used you time and again! And the one time you needed them, they did not measure up. You have every right to feel what you feel! Now all you have to do is learn from it. Your life is far to precious for you to continue to risk yourself for those who won't do the same for you." She shook her head no.

" That's not true. Damon has. And more than once." She argued. " How many times was that for your sake and not their's sweetheart?" He asked gently. She shook her head again, as if to clear it. "We are getting off track. You told me how you knew of me. Now, where are we?" she asked.

Gellert took a long breath and nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not sure how to word this. Your call didn't just reach across plains of existence, it reached through time." He started. Bonnie's eyes grew large. She held up a hand. "Stop a moment." She stated. She picked up her glass and slammed the rest of the contents.

She coughed a little before squaring her shoulders, preparing herself for what he had to say next. Before Gellert answered, he slammed his own drink and refilled both their glasses. " It is not just where you are, but when." And with no further words, he summoned the morning paper 'The Magical Times' and handed it to her.

He knew it the moment she figured it out. Suddenly the air around them became so charged with power he could hardly breath! "What. The. Fuck?! 1926?!" the lights flickered and suddenly there was a thunderclap outside so strong the very ground shook! Winds began to beat against the building.

He could FEEL it! Feel her power, so volatile, so strong! Out of control, nature at its most raw and terrifying. He had to do something, fast! So he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her into his lap, pulling her against his chest. He focussed his own power into his hands and began to rub up and down her arms, hoping against hope to calm her.

Something strange happened instead. His magic wrapped around hers, soothing the frayed edges, weaving around it, blending together. "Breathe with me Bonnie. In and out my Schönheit. Come on! Feel me, feel my magic, focus on it and breathe." He said in her ear.

More thunder, blinding light, lightning he noted. "Shhh… come on now. Your strength is spent, love. Use mine. Breathe with me!" Slowly she began to listen. Her breaths grew deeper and she began to breath with him. When she calmed down she noticed where she was and finally, FINALLY blushed! He found the cheek in him to kiss her cheek before she got up causing her to mock glare at him.

He smirked. "And there is the little devil I sensed in you!" She said amused. "But don't expect me to fall for that anytime soon!" She eyeballs him, arms crossing her chest. "I certainly hope not!" Gellert stated in his signature tone. "Where would the fun in that be? No, no. I prefer the chase!" He stated with a wink. Bonnie rolled her eyes.


	3. The Show Must Go On

**Chapter 3: The Show Must Go On**

Bonnie begins to tackle the massive issue of how to get back to her own time now she is out of Prison World. Gellert has his own issues to attend to as Newt Scaramander continues to make a splash in his city.

**Bonnie's POV**

Now that she had been fully filled in to the situation she found herself in Bonnie forced herself to calm down. Fact of the matter was, due to Gellert's rescue (for reasons he kept close to the vest), she was now in a much better place to figure out how to get home. Which brought her to the matter at hand.

She smirked back at the man after his comment. She had to admit the man was gorgeous, he oozed power, danger, and sex appeal and she certainly did not mind the view. But men, be they wizards or vampires like him rarely did something out of the goodness of their hearts. He wanted something, which played right into her hands.

She too wanted something. "Well," she started "As much as I appreciate the rescue Mr. Grindlewald, I am about 80 decades from where I should be. We need to remedy that." She stated.

He was eyeballing her thoughtfully. "Do we Miss Bennett? I have to say I'm a bit reluctant to send you back into the arms of the same friends that put you in this position in the first place." He stated. It was stated calmly but there was a undertone to his comment, an anger that for the sake of this conversation she had to ignore.

"You know I do. Simply put, this isn't my time and I don't belong here. There are to many things I could change. And the fact of the matter is without me there what new insanity will my friends unleash by mistake by trying to get me back? And make no mistake, Damon will. He has before. That is something that it is best to avoid." She stated.

If she hadn't dealt with men like him before *cough* Klaus *cough* she wouldn't notice him tensing at that declaration or her insistence she went back to her time. Alas for dear Gellert this wasn't her first dance and she knew her assumption was correct. He did want something from her.

Oh he had a soft spot for her to be sure. They understood each other certainly and their magic…. She wouldn't let herself think on that. He was showing her more consideration than the Hybrid ever did but there was a reason he brought her there.

"One day you are going to have to learn to stop falling on your sword for people simply because they are all you have. You are better than that. Better than the one they call when they can't be bothered to clean up their own mess. You have to see that, Bonnie." She had heard those words before. Said that genuinely. By Kol Mikelson.

He didn't pull his punches, this one, one eye dazzling blue the other deepest black staring at her like he was trying to see into her soul. "That may be so." She agreed. "But the point remains. So I am going to need the Ascendant." She stated.

He got up from the couch, moving slowly around her. "On one condition Bonnie. Think on this while I am gone. You are not only in a different time, but a different world, one your timeline has no knowledge of. You are not changing your timeline. So you can stay here, in this world, the world you should have always been apart of and choose yourself. Or go back. But if you choose them over yourself one last time…" he was in front of her forcing her to meet his gaze.

"It might be my last sacrifice, yes thank you for pointing that out Captain Obvious". She replied back. She held back a smirk at his brief confusion. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I get it. Things don't end well for people like me. I won't dissapear on you but you don't want to know the mess it will cause if I stay." She said gently.

" So let's make a deal. You give me the Ascendant and while I am here I will do what you brought me here for." She stated. He chuckled. "I was trying to be a gentleman by not jumping straight into my situation but you should know it's more than one simple spell I'd ask you. It's far more complicated than that. I'll make you a counter deal." He said stepping back.

"Go on…" she prodded. "I will give you the Ascendant. In return you reflect on my words. I show you this world you were denied and the crisis we face." His voice was so serious, gone was all the charm, all the charisma. Behind the Buisness exterior was fear, real fear, of what she didn't understand. And hope, hope when he looked at her and then it dawned on her like a ton of bricks!

He didn't need her to save his world but he did her to save someone. To be a rock, possibly a soldier in some dangerous conflict. .tastic! She heaved a large sigh. She could give him what he asked for but would agree to no more.

"You have a deal." She stated holding him a hand out for him to shake it. A small smile appeared on his face when he took it and instead he kissed it, sending sparks up her arms. That gaze was dangerous! She could completely fall under his spell if she let down her guard even a little.

"Good. Now please make yourself at home while I'm at work. If you need anything just yell out for Flora the House Elf!" that grin…. "The hell is a House Elf Mr Tall Dark and German?!" She got out. The cheeky bastard winked, summoned some object and was gone with the sound of a pop.

After she got over her shock she saw the Ascendant on the coffee table. It was in pieces again! Joy!

**Gellert's POV**

He had a smirk on his face once he reached his office. Bonnie proved to live up to her ancestors in power and ability to sense when there was ulterior motives. He did rather well, considering.

He was shocked at the strength of his feelings on the subject of her returning to her own time. In that moment this urge to do anything, everything to make sure that didn't happen was almost to strong. The pull at his heart, at his magic had been excruciating! He needed to do more research into the bond!

He shook his head. She wasn't going anywhere right now and he had other matters to deal with, like Albus' spy. With Bonnie now here he had to deal with that situation as soon as possible before Albus knew about her.

As cunning as a opponant Newt Scaramander had become he was getting to close to his plans for his liking. Then Tina constantly popping up where she wasn't wanted in concern to Creedence.

Oh the boy was loyal to him there was no doubt but should she ever get suspicious enough… "What would Bonnie do?" He asked as he made his way in to MACUSA. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you would look at it, President Picquery walked in next to him and heard him.

"Who is Bonnie, Director?" She asked with a teasing smile. "Just a girl I just met." he answered distractedly. "Must be quite the girl to have you looking like that!" She fired back. Gellert froze a moment, wheels turning in his mind, and he got it.

Reaching the main hall he gave the President a slow, shy smile. "Oh she is, I've never met anyone like her." And just like that a beginnings of a cover had begun. "You'll have to tell me all about her but first you got damage control." She started. Gellert let out a long suffering sigh.

"You are speaking of Miss Goldstein I assume. I can't control every thing they do outside if work Madame. I have neither the time or the resources." He stated. He actually liked having her right where she was. She didn't know it but her tracking spell on her wand was never taken off when she was demoted which meant he knew where she and therefore Newt was at any given time.

With both of them sniffing around Creedence it was becoming more and more crucial by the moment. "She's drawing attention Director! Between the incidents popping up all over the city and her obsession with the New Salemers you are going to have a real mess on your hands if you don't deal with this now!" the President stated coldly.

"What would you have me do? Drag her out of her home in the middle of the night and take away every memory of magic? She is impulsive and reckless but she has good instincts and I'll be damned if I lose such a good Auror! I will handle it and let that will be the end of it!" He replied.

"See that you do, or I will." She stated. He left for his office reeling in his anger. Sometimes that woman was to schrewd for her own good. Which brought him back to the original thought he had before he was interrupted.

He leaned back in his chair. "So Bonnie, what would you do in this situation?" He asked aloud. Help the boy, at any cost was the answer of course. That wouldn't due. But helping the boy out of that house…. Now there was something he could work with!


	4. Girl Meets Wizarding World

**Chapter Four: Girl Meets Wizarding World**

Returning from the office to a still confused but determined witch, Gellert decides its time for him to put the first part of his plan into action, showing the powerful Bennett witch the world she had cruelly been deprived of.

**Bonnie's POV**

**Percival Grave's Apartment**

**New York City, NY**

**December 11, 1926**

As the self titled wizard left, Bonnie felt all the adrenaline that had kept her from feeling half way sane drain from her. So it appeared, that she had gone from being stuck in an eternal 1994 time loop to being stuck in 1926 in apparently a secret world of magicals like herself. Separated entirely from the rest of the world. And apparently the answer to everything, including how magical creatures like the allusive House Elf remained unknown to the larger outside world was "magic". Yep, Bonnie had jumped down one rabbit whole and somehow had managed to end up in the Magical Land of Oz!

Well, she was still a little weak, and had nothing but time on her hands, so now was as good a time as any to learn about what world she managed to land herself into. And perhaps find something on how to get back to her own time. Sure, the world Gellert hinted at was enticing. She couldn't deny that. Bonnie had been isolated from her own kind, used as a witch-it-fix-it from the very moment she learned she had powers. From day one it was demanded of her to use her power before she even learned how to develop it properly.

It would be nice to be able to explore her power with others in safety, without another eminent threat on the horizon. It would be interesting to take a look at a world that she could have been a part of, had she not been a Bennett and Elena had not been a doppelganger. She was curious, of course she was! Who wouldn't be! But at the end of the day, deep down Bonnie knew the truth. She couldn't stay here. This wasn't her time, these were not her people. Even if at one time they should have been.

That didn't mean however, that she wouldn't explore this world a little. Have a little piece of what could have been that she could treasure when she inevitably did return to her own time. Perhaps by the time she had come into the world, this wizarding side of it perhaps had faded away already, much like the fate of the legendary Avalon. With that very depressing thought, Bonnie made her way to one of the shelves in the living room. One book stood out to her. It was a not so much secret that Bonnie was a fan of the Lord of the Rings movies, what with her crush on Legolas and her deep liking of the dwarf Gimli who reminded her of a more uncouth Damon.

So, when she saw a title like the Tales of Beedle the Bard, how was she to actually resist? So grab it she did. And delved into a tale that had her almost dropping the book. It hit a little close to home. Close enough she wondered if the character that called itself Death was actually Quetsiyah or Silas. Her family had a bad habit of gifting or forcing magical items on people who had no business possessing them, that was for sure. For those items to come back to bite them in the ass *cough* moonstone *cough* Klaus *cough* the list went on.

She almost felt sorry for the brothers. Any gifts given by supernatural beings were always a double edged sword. The story reminded her of that line in the show 'Once Upon A Time', the "magic always comes with a price, deary." line. She wondered if this wizarding world she found herself in was as naive as the three brothers in the story were. As gullible. If they were, then Gellert had every right to be concerned about their survival. Magic was no longer the great equalizer. Hadn't been since the invention of the gun.

She moved on to some of the others in the book shelves. Enough to give her a rough outline to what insanity she had been drug into. A international bank in existence since before the Templars ran by Goblins called Gringott's, wizarding schools that looked like they came straight out of a comic book. XMen to be exact. And also like Xmen they had the human-friendly leaders and the totalitarian bigots. Creatures long believed to mythical or extinct apparently existed.

How the hell one could hide a DRAGON, let alone reserves all over the world FULL of them did make Bonnie want to call bullshit. But then again, with the reports of Aliens all over the world, perhaps it was not as crazy as she thought. The more she read the more and more she felt her heart break a little. Here was this fantastical world. A world populated with people like her, not just a random coven here and there. With magical creatures, with schools and teachers. A world she could have learned magic starting at a young age in a safe environment. Where she wouldn't have been pushed to do magic to great for her body to be able to handle.

She may know, deep down that she didn't belong here, but that didn't mean that there was not a piece of her that wasn't resentful that she had never even been given the option! Or hell, even when her abilities even did finally burst through, why did not a single one of these people ever reach out to her? Surely they had ways of finding her! If they could track accidental magic to bring kids into school certainly a witch using the power of 100 witches should have grabbed someone's attention!

The more she read, the more angry and confused she had become. Just what kind of world would shut out one of it's own when they were in need as she had been? She had only been 16 and she had been expected to take on an ancient monster with no real back up or help. Expected to sacrifice her very young life when perhaps had someone, ANYONE reached out another option could have been found! For fuck's sake, they had magical police! How in the hell did Klaus or the rest of his family never been found out by them?!

Perhaps, that was Gellert's point. Perhaps that was what was behind the fear she sensed during that conversation this morning. For all the resources this world had to offer, was it truly so oblivious to the dangers that lurked outside their door? That could burn their world to the ground? Humans afterall had only become more of a threat in her time, not less. For all their magic, what defense did they have against the nuclear age? What shield could they conjure to save themselves? And yet, and yet the things some of these witches and wizards could do….

This hidden world was at once fantastical and clueless, full of powerful individuals but powerless against the threat the outside world could become, full of promise and corruption, and most dangerously of all, it relied far to much on magic alone. Magic was not the answer to everything, nor should it be used lightly, to make tea, to cook meals, to do dishes! Could anyone in this world survive if they had to do things without magic for a single day, or have it done by House Elves? And don't even get her started on what she learned about the House Elves!

It was one thing that these creatures had a bond with a House. But to use that bond to turn them into slaves, well again, that just hit a little to close to home for her liking. She lost track of time, reading, being drawn in to dozens of different emotions. She was becoming exhausted by it all. It irritated her that her rescuer aka her blast from the past had her figured. After all she had been through, everything she had done, she just wanted some rest! A chance to study and practice her magic on her terms! To stop constantly fighting every single monster that came down the pike.

So if she just so happened to take her sweet little time to fix the Ascendent, who would blame her? Certainly not Gellert! He would see it as an opportunity to get her on his side. Though what exactly that meant he had yet to elaborate on. She didn't even notice as it began to get darker outside, so deep in her own thoughts she was. She began to sing as a way to calm herself. A song that her grandmother use to sing to her when she was a little girl and her dad was away on business.

"Summertime and the livin' is easy

Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high

Oh, your daddy's rich and your ma is good lookin'

So hush, little baby, don't you cry

One of these mornings

You're gonna rise up singin'

Yes, you'll spread your wings

And you'll take to the sky

Mm, but 'til that morning

Yes, with Daddy and Mommy standin' by

"Summertime and the livin' is easy

Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high

Oh your daddy's rich and your ma is good lookin'

So hush, little baby, don't you cry." - Summertime by Ella Fitzgerald

She jumped nearly ten feet where she sat when suddenly there was clapping right behind her. She turned around, glaring at Gellert. Or who she figured was Gellert. Salt and Pepper hair was fading back into platinum blonde, dark brown eyes turning back, one iceberg blue the other pitch as midnight. She didn't care how gorgeous he was, she was going to make him pay for that! He stopped and stared at her a moment, moving closer to her. Peering into her eyes like he was reading her soul.

She didn't like the feeling much. He made his way around the loveseat, taking a seat right next to her. He left next to no space between the two of them. "You've been crying, my Schonheit. I would ask why, but I don't have to." he said it so softly it took her back. It just caused her to stare back at him, wondering how the hell he could see something was wrong by just looking at her when everyone else never seemed to figure out that she was not ok, and hasn't been ok for a long time.

"In your time, our world failed you! There is no excuse for that. They never even sent out someone to obliviate you, they simply just let you be used time and again. You are right you know. They could have, SHOULD have stepped in, and stepped in LONG before you ended in that prison world with that psychopath for company. And I am so sorry Bonnie. I am so sorry we were never there!" and there it was, what was dangerous about Gellert Grindlewald.

It wasn't just his looks. It was his ability to see through, to see deeper, and to actually care. And Spirits forgive her, but she was going to let this man she barely knew see her vulnerable again and seek the comfort he offered because who else ever had without demanding something of her at the same time! She launched herself into his arms and he tugged her into his chest, soothing circles he began to rub on her back.

He pulled back looking into her eyes, smoothing down her hair. "Your voice is beautiful. You can hear the pain of the nanny who is singing, along with the bittersweet joy. You can hear the love for the child. I wonder if you have ever sung on stage before. He stated, that slight smile back on his face, causing Bonnie to come back to herself and smirk at him, but not move from her spot.

"If you mean the stage that is my bathroom with it's perfect acoustics, you would be correct Mr Grindlewald." she snarked. He laughed and slowly moved so they were both simply sitting next to each other. "Well my dear Miss Bennett, as you are to be here for a while, and I don't exactly have female clothing here, and you could use a few other things, let me be your guide to the world they should have let you see. Let me show you the world you can, should, must be a part of….." Bonnie cut him off, hand covering his mouth.

"Let's start with getting the things I need, Gellert. If you go on with that sentence we will be on this couch all night!" she stated, mood lightened considerably. She should have taken that mischievous look in his eyes seriously. Before she moved her hand she felt him slurp it with her tongue. "Ew! Seriously?!" she stated wiping it on her shirt. "How old are you Gellert?!" she stated. "Old enough to know better, but not care. Now lets fix your clothes, we can't have you going out like that." he gave her no warning.

Next thing she knew his wand was out and she was in an outfit unlike anything she had ever seen before. There was a cloak first, soft black cotton that stopped just at her knees. There were slits where the sleeves would normally be and it flowed around her like a dream. By her throat was a gold chain that swam across the fabric and fastened on each side into a gold clasp. There were three chains in all. Underneath her shirt and jeans had been transformed as well.

It was a gorgeous thing, a red dress that fit her like a glove, one side left her shoulder bare. Fringe that swirled every which way when she moved and stopping just 2 inches above her knees and was paired with black pumps. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, accented by a gold feather and one tendril of her hair left curling and framing her face. She was looking down, quite shocked by the outfit and his attention to detail. When she looked up she was not quite prepared for what she saw.

Gellert was staring at her in awe. Like she was the most stunning thing he had ever seen. It was like how Damon stared at Elena. She almost looked behind her to see if maybe there was someone else in the room. Nobody looked at her like that before! And that look he was giving her, it was heated, it was a thousand things she shouldn't be thinking about. He was gorgeous on his own but when he turned his attention to her like that, it made it difficult to keep her distance. She had to do something and fast!

"A little fancy for clothes shopping, don't you think?" she stated. That snapped him out of it, at least a little. Enough that the smirk was on his face. Which was good. A smirking egotistical Gellert she could deal with. "As you never called for the House Elf, and as the kitchen looks completely untouched, it appears you have not eaten. So, after we get what you need I am taking you out to eat. Now the day isn't getting any younger, shall we? " he offered her a hand, his image again switching back, blonde back to salt and pepper hair, eyes changing color, skin tanning.

"Mise well." she stated, taking his hand, allowing him to tug her to his side. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled herself into him. With no warning they were gone with a crack. And Lord, the unpleasant feeling! It was like she was being squeezed and twisting out of a tube of toothpaste! Her stomach turned into violent knots and had Gellert not been holding her so tight she was sure that once the sensation stopped she would have been kissing the ground!

She felt like kicking his leg when he chuckled at her. "You actually handled that alot better for your first time than a majority of us do. You didn't even get sick." He commented. She was now a little glad there was nothing in her stomach. She resisted the urge to push him down. The bastard would have probably drug her down with him. "You would think you all would have a more comfortable way of travel." she commented. It took her a minute to realize that he still hadn't let her go.

"Gellert?" she stated. "Yes?" he asked. She had to use her full will power not to shiver at his tone, with him being that close, both arms around her, his mouth right by her ear. "Are you going to let go of me?" she asked. She tilted her head back to eyeball him. "Oh yes, sorry my schonheit." he looked sheepish, but not embarrassed. He slowly unwound his arms from around her, took a step back, and then offered her his arm.

His smirk was back, and he was back in full flirt mode. "Shall we?" He asked. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Laying it on a bit thick, don't you think?" she stated. She still took his arm though. "I don't know, you don't seem to mind as much as you say you do." he said back playfully. "Let's just focus at the task at hand or I promise, you won't be walking home." she forced an image of her breaking Elena's leg into his mind. Gellert had to wince. "Was that nescerry?" he asked.

"Just reminding you of just who you have on your arm. Now come on, lets make this short so I can get something to eat." she stated tugging him forward. She could literally feel the megawat grin he shot at the back of her head. "Bonnie?" he let out. "You have no idea where you are going. If you would allow me?" he stated. " Oh, yes, sorry." she stated back sheepishly.

**Gellert's POV**

She hadn't noticed when he came in, she was so lost in her own mind. In fact, she looked so lost and alone, so angry and mostly just so sad and resigned that he determined not only that she would never set a foot back in her own world and time where she was made to feel as if she was disposable, but that he would, personally see to it that she never felt so lost and alone ever again! No more having to put her life on the line time and again with no one there willing to do the same!

When she began to sing he had become spellbound. Gellert loved music, and her voice drew him into the images about what she sang. He could see the nanny rocking the child, gazing out from the porch to cotton fields that stretched as far as the eye could see. He could see the workers, almost harvesting the cotton and hear the crying of the child as the nanny sang to keep her calm. Her voice was beautiful, and he was pretty sure the song she sang would be stuck in his head for the next several days.

He needed to get her out of her own mind. And so he did what he did best, turn on the charm. After all, they did in fact need to get her some proper clothes, transfiguring her current clothing would only go for so long. And as he intended to keep her here, she was going to need some proper clothing. He underestimated his own gift for transfiguration and fashion though.

The finished product nearly brought him to his knees! The way the dress clung to every curve, those curves themselves being on full display! The way the gold set off the jade of her eyes and the way her skin seemed to glow, it's beautiful color singing to him a siren song. He couldn't help but wonder if it was as soft as it looked! And if he just so happened to use apparition as an excuse to hold her close to his body, well was there a red blooded wizard anywhere that could blame him? That woman would tempt Albus!

What she didn't know was that little threat, that little reminder of what she was capable of only made his attraction to the woman that much stronger. No matter how broken Bonnie Bennett may be, at the same time, nothing defeated her. She could be knocked down, drug about, even killed, and she came back stronger, more determined, more powerful. She was on top of being one of the most powerful people he ever met the strongest he ever met. How could he not want her on his side, at his side. If anyone belonged there, it was her.

If anyone deserved their place amongst them, she did. The wizarding world of her time failed her. Which meant in her timeline, he had failed. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let their world devolve to the point that prodigies like her had no one! And so now it was showtime. He was going to show her everything his world had to offer her. Show her what exactly was at stake. The wizarding world failed her once. The one he intended to create would not, he would see to it!

They were just outside the same warehouse where he first pulled her from the Prison World when she allowed him to lead her into the wizarding side of New York. He already intended on spoiling her a little. He had money to spare and a woman like her deserved the best. So he lead her to a side alley not far from time square and began to explain to her what was about to happen.

"You see these muggle stores and restaurants? Every single one of them also caters to wizards. They have the regular flag ship stores, and the inner stores that muggles cannot see. To get inside, there is a keyword to each one. We are heading to one I frequent quite frequently. Tell me, have you ever heard of Lord and Taylor's?" when he saw her eyes widen almost comically and the light them brighten almost to the point of being blinding he knew he had her.

"Have I heard of one of the most legendary stores of New York in the 20's one of the largest leaders of fashion in New York after the war? Nope have no idea what you are talking about at all Gellert." she snarked while he felt her very magic jump underneath her clothing, underneath her skin in excitement. He would have to teach her how to reign that in, he realized. Poor girl lost the only person that could have taught her control among other things.

Ah but he did love her fire and her cheek. That and her absolute refusal to allow herself to be charmed by him. "I am sure you noticed, but due to things I have yet to explain to you, it is not a good idea for you to call me that in public. Out here I'm known as Percival Graves." he stated. "Something you could have told me before we left. Fine Percy, but I have a date with Lord and Taylor and you are making me late!" she stated as she tugged on his arm with her other hand to get him moving again. He chuckled and began walking with her again till they reached the door.

Bonnie stopped, dragging him to a halt as well. "Bonnie….." he started. "Shhhh…. I'm taking in the moment! " she stage whispered to him. He smirked and gave her a moment to gaze on the store front she probably only ever heard of before. When she had a solid minute he continued towards the door. With his wand he tapped the bricks just to the side of the door. "Omnis enim forma magicae." he entoned in a low voice. He smiled at the reaction on Bonnie's face as the bricks seemed to rearrange themselves before her very eyes.

The shelves seemed to move but didn't, the clothing in the store seemed to change but had not. He looked at his awed companion. "Shall we my dear?" he said in his most charming, deep tone. Her answering mega-watt grin stole his breath and his ability to think for a moment. She simply nodded as they entered the building. The usually quite vocal Bonnie was quiet, looking around the store, in awe of what she was seeing. A sight he had taken for granted over a thousand times thrilling the woman next to him.

Watching her face, her expressions as they began to make their way around the store filled him with a new appreciation for the small things of his world. When looking at a simple clothing store, couture as it was, through her eyes made it almost new again. The booths where clothes seemed to be hemming and altering themselves, the floating displays. He allowed himself to be distracted by it for a moment before turning back into full on clothing consultant mode.

His schonheit had never seen, let alone worn wizarding fashion before. So now it was up to him to lead the way. He took her hand, entwining his fingers with her own. "Alright, now that we've taken in the sights we must regrettably make this quick. We have dinner reservations at 8pm and Le Bord du Flueve won't hold onto it forever. We will start with the necessities…." he started. Bonnie seemed to know where he was going with this because her lips immediately thinned, her eyes glared into his, her hand left his and joined her other as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ohh…..no Percy boy! WE…." she uncrossed her arms to point back and forth between the two of them "are not picking out MY undergarments TOGETHER! What we are going to do is you are going to lead me to the undergarments section and you will wait while I pick MY undergarments, you get me? We don't know each other like that! Not to the point you get to know what my unmentionables look like!" oh the picture she made when she thought she was ordering him around!

Her chest heaved up and down in her annoyance, her face bore a lovely blush, the kind that made a wizard wonder just how far such a blush went. Her eyes blazed with an almost unholy fire looking to consume all in her path. She was irresistible, really. He took a slow step back towards her, deliberately moving into her space. "No, we don't… not yet… but I assure you…." he moved in for the kill, voice dropped an octave, husky and now right in her ear "we will."

He stepped back to catch her reaction and loved what he saw, eyes dilated, breath coming out in short bursts. Oh she could try all she want to deny she felt attraction to him but he could see it as plain as day. His witch had no poker face. And really, it was payback for setting his heart into overdrive anyway. It took her a moment to school herself, before her own smirk appeared.

"Oh you are good! I'll give you that. But….." she poked his chest with each word for emphasis. "Still...Not...Falling...For... It! And you still will not be assisting me with shopping for underwear. But you get an A for effort!" she fired back. He chuckled, deciding to let her win this one. After all, as he told her, he did indeed love the chase! It had been a while since he had to work for what he wanted and if there was one thing Gellert loved it was a challenge!

He couldn't find it in him however to let her have the final word. "Ah, but you have not seen me use effort yet, my dear Miss Bennett. But very well, for now I will not peak at your undergarments. I will be the perfect gentleman, until you ask me otherwise." he waggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to snort and roll her eyes in a decideably not lady like but adorable manner. For the sake of time he lead her to the correc section and waited patiently while she got what she needed.

To her credit, she was quick. And inspite of her declaration, she did ultimately ask his opinion on a particular outer corset. A corset that had his mouth run dry. Oh this witch was trouble alright! He loved that about her! Now it was time to pick up some winter robes and dresses for her and Gellert's inner fashion guru had taken over his mind entirely.

She needed robes that would keep her warm in the New York winter, but allowed for optimal movement. The more traditional robes would be a hindrance for someone who grew up in the muggle world. She needed outfits that showed off her form without showing off to much. Robes that flowed around the hips and were loose around the sleeves but showcased the body she had worked so hard on.

(Note because I am lazy and this chapter has gone on longer already than I intended and I want to take you with our characters to the restaurant before we close out, this is what they bought. Please go to my profile)

He was actually shocked with how quickly it all went. Turned out he and his witch had similar tastes in witch clothing. Her knowledge of the fashions of this era caught him off guard. "Honey, my grand mother was Sheila Bennett. You really think she didn't keep photos of this time around?" she snarked. He smirked inturn. He didn't think she realized the term of endearment she just used with him. They were done within the hour. There was plenty of time for them to make it to the restaurant he made reservations at which was good. It was time for him to inform her of the cover he had developed for her.

He led her silently out and turned her around so that he could look directly in her eyes. Then used all his effort to not be distracted by their beauty. "_We needed a cover as to why you are here and who you are. I was caught off guard by the MACUSA President today who heard me mention you outloud. She believes I intend to court you. Which means it will only be expected for you to occompany me around the city and gives us free reign. Please for the love of the Gods witch, just go with it!" _he relayed directly to her mind.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. _"And what could of possibly given her that idea, Mr. Tall, Dark, and German? Fine, if I am going to get access to what I need, I'll play nice. But you have not heard the end of this." _she thought back at him, her eyes taking on a dangerous gleam that both drew him in and made him gulp wondering just how she intended on making him pay. He offered her his hand which she took and he intertwined his fingers with hers again, barely thinking about it. He pulled her towards him to whisper "thank you." in her ear and was pleased by her shutter.

Oh, he knew she was attracted to him but still, it was nice to have confirmation. He lead the way through the busy streets till they got to their destination, the famous French restaurant La Bord de Flueve. As soon as he reached the line he reached for his magic, infusing it with his words. "La fierte de la cuisine francaise" he uttered in French. He heard Bonnie gasp beside him. The entire scene had changed. Gone was the line of muggles in their expensive clothes. At the door a frenchman in his usual extravagant robes.

"Ah, Monsieur Graves, eet iz good to see you not dine alone again! And such a beauty! Your usual I take it?" Gellert rolled his eyes. "If you could please, yes. And if you could get us a back table? I don't want to have to deal with the press again. Cameras flashing at you makes it quite difficult to enjoy the meal." he stated with a glare. The Mater D had an habit of inquiring into his love life, or lack of one, and got it into his head to have the press help him find "The One". Dear Gods the letters! He received underware in the post!

"But of couse, anything for our favorite patron! Come with me!" He stated.

(Note, alright I lied. Restaurant will be next chapter, lol. I hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
